The desicions we take
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: -pre sequel- to The mistakes we make. The day has finally come after two hurtful years they finally get their 'day'. Bella is on her way to marry, happily ever afters aren't always what we get. So why is Jacob driving the car? How did Renee get out of jail? More secrets, troubles and accidents *drabble fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WELCOME BACK! I missed you guys, how was Christmas? Happy New year btw! anyways here is the 'PREQUEL' anyways plz drop me off a review so I'll know who's with me, hm btw i'm still not sure if I'll do a 'sequel' where they're all older so yeah**

**This story will be max up to 15 chaptrs from what I can see, can I get 12 reviews per chapts plz? thak u for ur love and suppot I thank everyone of u who will be joining me in this short ride, **

**DISCLAIMER: So S.M created Twlight, But I created this lol so yeah**

* * *

**-This starts off with Jacob's pov and moves to Bella's pov, of when they were on their way to the wedding-**

_~Life can be as easy as you make it, but you decide what way to take~_

**Jacob's pov**

"Son-" I paused by the door looking back at my old father, his face was crinkled and tired. "Don't try to stop me, is not going to work" I muttered turning around and walking out the door. "I love you son" I shut the door hard at those words.

"I love you too dad. . ." I whispered dryly at the air. I walked swiftly towards my old red rabbit, the gravel crunching underneath my feet, I yanked the door open and climbed inside.

My next stop Florida. . .

Okay it will be Seattle, then board the _stupid _plane, It had been to long _fucking _years, and I wasn't about to let that go. Two years of my life wasted in this. . . she had left and didn't care about my feelings for her. . .

When did she turned and _looked _at me, when did she give me a chance to show her how much I _love her. . ._

But this time I was coming and she was going to listen to me. . . if it was going to be from the right or wrong way.

**Renee's POV**

If there is one thing that rings through my mind right now is. . .

**_Revenge_ **

And thhat's exactly what I'm planning to do to her, she thinks she got rid of me this easily? WELL SHE IS WRONG.

"Swan, you got a visit" I looked up to find the police woman there in the cell with her keys, I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Visitor?" I ask suspicious, she smirked. "Yes"

I stood up and followed her, I wonder who came to visit me. It's been two shitty years in this hell hole, why would there be any visit. After getting check not once but three times they took me to he visiting area.

As soon as I went in, I found the person who I thought I would never see again.

"Phil?"

**Edward's POV**

If somebody asked me how I'm feeling right now, I would probably glow from the happiness I was feeling. I kept on grinning like a cheshired cat, Carlisle mention it like five times today.

"Nervous son?" he ask, I looked at him and smiled. "Not one bit dad, nothing can go wrong tomorrow" I assured him smiling wide again making him grin and nod.

But how wrong was I to say such stuff like that.

* * *

**A/N: short btw this is the day before the wedding y'all okay **

**-REVIEW PLZ-**

**~Angie**


	2. plots and thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**~Thank you so much for everyone that has taken interest in this story and is giving it a chance! thnk for favs/alerts I appreciate them and of course your reviews ^^ Tncb thanks for being here also Mayuri and all of u that reviewed thank u so much~**

* * *

_-The world doesn't change you, you choose to change as you may please-_

**JACOB'S POV**

The words that I wanted to say to her where too many; and trying to get them ready in my head wasn't as easy as I thought it will be.

They were all scattered in my mind, like when your mad at someone and your thinking about all the possibilites or outcomes of what will happen if you did this. And how their face will be shell shock at what you just said? and then when you end up having that person infront. ..

BAM, nothing that you thought before actually comes out.

"-Sir" I looked up from my chair, confused at the young woman who stood beside me, she looked amused and wasn't backing away or looking in disgust at me like the rest of the passagers. "I'm sorry what?" I ask, she laughed and shook her head. "I'm Danielle, or Danie and I have the seat beside you" she commented.

My face did and 'O' and let her in, she was pretty; tall and skinny with light tan skin and blue eyes, her hair was a dark blond and little freckles covered her face, her lips were thin and pink and her chin had a dimple. **[I tnk I'm trying to remember that girl Jacob saw in BD and Edward gave him the keys]**

She was still staring at me and I turned my face, feeling insecure and ugly but then I realized I hadn't 'introduced' my self. "Oh um - right, Jake. . . Jacob Black" she shook my hand grinning. "Nice to meet you Jake, I'm from California, but csme here to Seattle for a Photoshoot, now I'm heading to Florida for a modeling competition" she explain.

Typical valley Californian girl huh? I wonder why se is even bothering in talking to an ugly piece of- like me.

"Oh so your a model?" I ask unisterested trying to avoid eye or even face contact, but she didn't seem to noticed as she kept telling me about her _interesting _'Career'.

. . .

"Hey sleepy head, had a nice dream?" I open my eyes tiredly and groan finding - Danie giggling at me. "Yeah, were here?" I ask, she nodded grabbing her bags from the seat. "Yes we are, is so sunny- by the way here. . . hope to see you soon"

She handed me the small white little envelope and left quickly winking at me which surprised me, she wasn't cringing like the rest of the people did as they passed by to get off.

**Renee's POV**

****He smirked humorless at me, and raised his eyebrows; I grimaced and crosed my arms as I sat in the old rusty table. "What are you doing here? How did you even get inside" I hissed as an officer walked by.

"It's noce to see you too Renee, yeah I've been great this past two year, thank you for asking." he sat and said sarcastically, I felt my face heat in anger.

"-Calm down Renee you see . . . I'm your friend and I'm here to help" he muttered calmly, I felt curious and interested now. Leaning foward and looking at him in the eye. "How exactly?"

He smiled evilly and wink "That Renee is for me to know and for you to wait and see. . . but I will let you in to this. . . Isabella _your daughter _is going down" I grimaced.

"She's your daughter too" he growled, and laugh "She is not my daughter, she is a bast- just wait for my next visit" he stood up and motion for the officer and left.

Well two years and this idiot finally wants to help? I will use him as much as I can

* * *

A/N: okay guys here it is, sorry for the delay I had school, projects, and my internet was down anyways *REVIEW plz*

-Angie


	3. invitation in a box

**-REVIEW PLZ-**

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own twilight but neither do you C:**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I got off the street into the waiting cab; putting my sunglasses on and hat, my left hand still holded the envelope that Danie had given me. I stuffed it inside my pocket and decided to just give directions to the driver.

In ten minutes I was in my hotel room, I sighed and looked at my phone. There was only little time, I grabbed the money in my sock and room key and headed to the one place where I would get what I needed.

. . .

**Renee POV**

"Swan, got a visitor" I smirked at this words, he was back so soon. I walked out of the cell and headed out to the visiting area.

"Phil?" I ask as I spotted Phil and anothr man beside him. "Renee, this here is Peter; the lawyer that will take you out from here" I smiled and nodded. "How long will that take?" they both smirked.

"How do you feel about beng a free woman in a month?" I think my life just turned upside down in the good way.

. . .

**Jacob's POV**

Arriving at the old warehouse brang memories of last years incident. I shut my eyes shaking my head, there was no time for crying or whining of the shitty life I got.

"Jacob Black, you actually made it huh?" I froze mid-step and turn to face my worst nightmare. "Allistar" I hissed, he laughed and shook his head. "aww are you taking life this hard? you should take a chill pill my brother" I walk up to him

"Listen to me you idiot, it was all your fault that this happend to me" he lughed a throathy laugh this time. "Oh Jacob your still that stupid naive child you were a year ago" he turn, and I was about to hit him, but he spun and punched me in my eye making me hiss.

I saw his hand had all his rings; that was defenatly going to give me a black eye, not that it will hurt more, I was already ugly.

"Look Jacob, run along and don't mess with me. . . by the way tell your dad that it was nice to do business with him" I grimace and punched the wall "Fuck you"

. . .

**Renee POV**

"Nah huh, your kidding! two fucking weeks?" I ask excited, they smirked. "were glad your happy, will be back soon get your old rags ready because you'll leave soon" they stood up and left.

I kept smiling like an idiot as I was taken back to my old rusty cell, but then a thought came to me; wha about Charlie?

"Swan, what's got you all up in toes and curly fries?" I wiped my face towards the guard and smirked. "Now wouldn't ya like to know, well. . . I'll be outta here in less then a month" I whisper, the guard laugh. "Glad for ya. . . look at this, fancy invitation isn't it?" she handed me a small card invitation, I looked at her.

"Some girl is getting married, she's quite young. My friend left it in my car andd I just read it, seems like they are rich" she mumble, but I didn't pay attention as I read the cursive inscript writting.

_We gladly and joyfully invite you and your wonderful family to join us,_

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen to celebrate the union of our Son:_

_Edward Anthony Masen and his fiance Isabella Marie Swan on, . . _

__

She"s getting married with him?. . . is this what Phil meant? well I rot in jail for two years and she plans her little wedding, will see who laughs more at the end. . . Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys here it is, sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school, applying for part time jobs, and plus I've felt sick lately idk what's wrong bt anywayss plz 12 reviews? maybe plz**

**thanks for your support and love**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	4. the letter

**-REVIEW PLZ-**

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own twilight but neither do you C:**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hated that this had happend to me, life could be so cruel; and yet so nice to some. They were right when they said 'Life isn't fair' to all.

It was because my stupid self had gotten into selling drugs after Bella left; feeling rejected and stupid, I thought that would help me get over her. But I should have known it wouldn't; now my poor father had to pay the price for me.

_**Flash back**_

"_Jacob what is this?" I heard my father yelled as I walk inside the living room, in his left hand was a bag with. . . drugs. _

"I-" he shook his head furiously at me. "Don't your mother and me are so dissapointed in you! how the fuck do you-" he didn't even finish dropping to the floor crying.

My heart drop seeing my father like this, I saw mom walk out; for the first time in my life I realized I had hurt them so much and they didn't deserve it.

"Jacob don't you dare get close. . . fix this" she whispered, I looked at her "How?" she closed her eyes letting tears roll out. "Get out of this"

. . .end of flash back. . .

Neddles to say that when I told Allistar I wanted t get out of the business he laugh in my face and said 'no' but I didn't realize my mom and dad had followed me to the Seattle warehouse.

Allistar said the only way to get out was to die. . .but when he shot his gun, my mother jump infront of me as I stood there shock. My father then in anger ran to Allistar but his man stop him as Allistar mumble 'kill them all'.

My father got a beat by two guys and next thing I knew I was too, I thought my parents were dead, I tried to stand up but I saw that the old warehouse was burning.

I didn't think, I just knew I had to take my parents out; and that was it. . . I didn't care for my self anymore.

Next thing I knew I was in the hospital covered in bandages in my body and face. The nurses said that parts of my stomach and half of my face had gotten slightly burned in the process.

When I ask to see my parents the doctor took me to their room; my father was in bed looking pale. He had lost mobility on his legs and waist, meaning he would be in a wheel chair for ever.

I ask for my mother, but she was in a coma. . . has been for the past year.

I sigh as I open my eyes remembering all that, I wanted to get this right. And for a different reason I felt guilty about what had happend. It was my fault my mother was there looking dead in a hospital, and my father couldn't walk.

I ran to my hotel room, taking a shower and getting ready for Bella's wedding. I felt like if I wasn't happy, she shouldn't either. . .this was her fault okay mine but I did it to forget about her.

Once again I saw the stupid envelope that Danie had given me, I sighed why the fuck would she give me this.

I opened it, inside was a pink letter and next to it two documents, a picture of me when I was younger and another letter in a white paper.

I read the pink one first. . .

_Jacob, your still the same guy I remember seeing in this picture. You were my dream guy, I dreamt about meeting you of actually talking to you and getting to know you._

_But once he learned about that he laughed and said you were nothing but business and that you were to soon be gone. _

_And now that I had you close to me for the first time, I want to tell you that I've loved you with my heart. And that it was worth the sacrifice I made to see you there._

_Just know that I love you and that you have another choice here. . ._

_-Danielle xxx_

__Confused I looked at the picture in my hand then re-read the note, what the heck was she talking about? I opened the two documents and the blood in my face drained.

_Danielle Alexandra Fur'Ray_

_Mother: Heidei Fur'Ray_

_Father: Allistar Fur'Ray_

__My head spun as I read the copy of her birth certificate, she was that fuckers daughter, I wanted to punch the wall I open the other letter and I then saw what she meant . . .

* * *

**A/N: I wana aologize for not update sooner but I got really sick that I was just passing out randomly, btw I posted a new story go check it out. This story will be update every two days okay?**

**will be back to Bella's weddng next cptr btw what happend to Danie to make her tell that to Jacob?**

**Review plz**

**-Angie**


	5. letter from me

**-REVIEW PLZ-**

***Okay here is another, will soon be headin to the last chptr of were the mitakes we mae left off***

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_Jacob, I know the pain your feeling and the hatred you feel for Allistar, now why would I hate my own father you ask? haha I laugh at that fucking stupid question._

_You think rejection is bad, well you sure as fuck haven't been in my shoes. . . well i take that back, you have and who's fault is that? Allistar's fault, my father and just saying the words it burns me._

_I know what he did to you and your parents; dragging you in and making you think it will help you get over her. . . I know that the feelings you think you have for her are strong, but I love you and I'm here too._

_Anyways, to answer you question, Allistar killed my own mother infront of me; do you know the pain of seeing how your own father beats your mother to death right in your eyes. And when you discover that the law is not going to do anything about it and just lt him prance around like he had helped some one._

_Or when you spit in his face and yelled at him that he is a criminal and that you hate him; and what you end up receiving is a slap on the face and getting lock in your own room for months on end. And when you finally get out the room, you get the condition to work for your criminal father._

_And when yo get threaten and do it you learn to hate him more. . . Jacob he tried to kill you because he knew I cared about you and the only thing I wanted was to meet you and have you cose. . . but once he found out he did anything to keep me away from you._

_And now that I met you Jacob, I know your good and beautiful inside - out, I love you and I know what your planning to do to Isabella's wedding and I plea to you. . . don't you have another option keep that in mind._

_-I'll be waiting for you at the harbor if you choose to join me-_

_~Danie_

By the time I was done reading the letter my anger had increased and I was beyond furious. At who? Allistar, how the heck could he do this to his own daughter, to his wife. I felt disgusted with myself for knowing I worked for him at some point in my life.

I grasped the letter so thight that it almost ript, but I let it go and punched the wall. My mind was a toirmoil in a cup as I remembered my 'feelings' for Bella, Then my mind wonder off to Danielle, she was beutiful and smart.

And her mysterious aura brought something in me to be pulled to her. And then again she was different, she looked at me like I was _normal _unlike others that would see my deformed burn face and get all creeped and grossed out.

Frustrated I looked at the clock and shook my head. . .

. . .

**E POV**

"Calm down Eddie" Emmett whisper as we arrived at the church in Port Angeles. I had been so nervous, excited and slightly frustrated this las few days that I didn't know what else to do.

Today was Bella's and mine big day. . . our wedding, we will be united as husband and wife for the rest of our lives which didn't bother me but excited me so much that this beutiful girl would marry me.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. "Thanks for the moral support Em" I joked as he followed me inside the church; which was full of small vases of roses and stuff. My father, Carlisle stood there talking with the pastor, as soon as both saw me they grin and waved me over.

"Dude I'll be back apparantly Jasper had to go get something" Em muttered running out, I nodded and smiled as I hugged my dad. "Ready son?" he ask and sighed. "Never been more ready dad. . . nothing can go wrong"

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys here it is, well a couple more chapter and we move on to B's pregnacy then its done lol I will try to finish it before Feb is over hopefully heeh.**

**Anyways review plz /.\ I love you al thank u**

**-Angie**


	6. Weddin shock

**Bella's POV**

"J- Jacob what are you doing here?" I ask; his face was burned from one side, skin peeling off and his eye was swollen. "I came to wish you the worst for your wedding day" what he did next was not something we expected.

He grin taking a medium size box out with a blue bow. "I'm just kidding Bella, I am not here to wis you the worst but the best in your marriage-" his eyes were full of sincerity, hurt, sorrow, pain and unshed tears.

"I'm not the _best _person out there Bella, but I saw how you fought to be with this guy, many things have happend during this two years. And let me tell you I'm not proud of them, I'm hurt and I sure as hell don't deserve your love or pity. . .

So Bella I'm letting go of this obssesion I have for you, yes I said obssesion, I realized that I didn't _love you, _I thought I did but I don't. .. . real love is caring and all I did to you was hurt you, so I'm sorry Isabella Swan. . . -" he looked at me and then slowly pushed the box to me.

Emmie jr and Steven had stop crying by now, Esme, nessie, Rose and Alice sat frozen watching all of Jacob's movements. I slowly reached for the box, wondering what was in it, what if it was a bomb? or a-

"Bella I won't hurt you, I promise. . . I have a new life now, and I've taken my decision and I committed mistakes before but not no more. Open it-" he whisper wiping his tears away.

I shakidly open the box and gasp, soon tears were scaping my eyes. Inside was a picture of his mother tied to tubes and looking pale in a hospital bed, the other one was Billy his father on a wheel chair. Under it was a white rose and a note;

_I'm sorry Isabella Swan,_

_ That was my father who now has to live in a wheel chair forever, my mother who has been in coma for the past year. They need me, and I need love but you Bella are not the one, so I ask for peace between you and me. accept this rose as a token of an apology._

I looked up at him and nodded, I reached out for his hand and took it in mine. "I accept your apology Jacob, and I'm sorry for what happend to your parents, I hope you find the one, one day and tha you'll be happy like I am" he smiled kissing my han lightly.

"Okay Bella, now we have ten minutes to get to your wedding so I'm gonna drive" letting go of my hand, he then sped towards the church. I looked over to Esme who had a shock face but soft eyes and she smiled at me.

"The good in people always comes out" she whispered

After ten minutes of Jacob's mad driving we arrived at church, Alice and Rose ran out of there with Nessie and the kids. Esme got out and the waited to help me, but I turned to Jacob, he smiled at me.

"Here you go B, ready to tie the knot" I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Thank You Jacob Black, for being here and changing" he shook his head "You go nothing to thank me Bella, and remember will meet again someday but when we do will bein peace" I nodded in agreement.

"We will Jake, we will" he let go off my hand, I turned and got off with Esme's help. "Bella, what happend?" Emmett and Jasper ran towards Esme and me, Alice trailed right behind them. I rolled my eyes, I'm sure Alice had told them already.

"Where's that guy, I'll kill him for-" I grasped Jasper and Emmett shaking my head. "Stop okay he didn't do anything bad to us, to me, he just wated to talk-" Em shook his head passing by me and walking to the driver side.

But when he open the door, there was nobody there, I frown looking around and from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob climbing a black sleek mercedes. I smiled, I wish you find the peace Jacob Black.

"Let it go Em and let's go, I have to go marry c'mon" I yelled, they stared at me and nodded. "Okay B, okay"

. . .

**Jacob's POV**

"Thanks for calling me" I smiled at her sweet voice, I looked over at her and grin. "Thanks for answering and actually coming" she rolled her eyes but laugh making her dimple show. "Is not like I was going to live you there Jake" she retorted.

"Y'know what Danie you rock" she blushed lightly as she looked foward. "I have the airplane tickets" she whispered nervously, I took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry about your mother-" she looked out the window.

"But Danie, I feel something with you, I don't know what it is but it drives me to you and-" she squeezed my hand."I love you Jacob, and I'm willing to try with you. . . are you?" she ask quietly.

I sighed and nodded "I am Danie, I am" she grin "Okay then next stop Forks, will pick your parents up, and after that will see where the world takes us" she whispered stopping at a red light.

I grasped her face in my rough face and she face me directly in the eyes. "Live day by day, your father might look for us but it doesn't matter as long as were both together" I crushed her lips with mine.

It made me feel alive and it was as if life had chage, I had to protect her from anything. . .I knew then that I could never leave Danie.

. . .

**Renee's POV**

"So what your trying to say is that will kill our own daughter?" I ask shocked, I don't know why I was shocked to hear this from Phil but I was. "Not exactly Renee, will wait for the right time to attack"

I nodded but frown "When will that be?" Phil sighed exasperated. "Soon Renee soon, now we enjoy life"

* * *

**A/N: okay guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I will update more often and this story will be finished by the end of march okay. Um well plz review and I hope ur still with me, and well check out my other stories guys.**

**Thank ya I love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	7. small note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive lol *hides behind screen* yeah well um i know that y'all hate this kind of notes me too trust me, but i wanna give u the reason's why i haveN't updated. First reason is last week on Friday there was a thunderstorm here where i live; some trees fell and stuff, the next day i was going on about my normal routine, and i was going to type 3 different chapters for my 3due stories, but my phone died. it wouldn't turn on r anything, so my mum went to the company to see what was wrong and they said he had broke down and wouldn't work EVER! and i had to get a new phone, this time i got only a touch screen the only one i could ;( now as u can imagine i was devastated; ( as many of u know i update from my phone, and now that i hav this new touch screen i can't do nothing of my fanfic writting on it. (okay i can but it does it all messy and together no paragraphs r anything so idk when imma update) 2nd- reason well i also began working and niw with school and work i get soo tired i practically fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. BUT JUST KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE MAYBE ONCE A WEEK WITH EACH STORY, NOW DON't worry i will try to updatr this week from school, NO PROMISES THOUGH! please please be patient with me and i hope that u all still stick with me. i wish my other Phone hadn't broke down. anyways hope ur still with me give me this week and see if i can update sorry for the delay and i hope u stay with me (: -Angie ^^**


End file.
